


'...Nothing's As Good!'

by MarcusRowland



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Guardians of the Galaxy (2014), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1754577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarcusRowland/pseuds/MarcusRowland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Buffy / Marvel Cinematic Universe</i> drabble inspired in part by <i>PC</i> by Adrian Tullberg. https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10358216/1/PC</p>
<p>All characters belong to their respective creators, megacorporations of doom, etc., whom I suspect would not approve of what I've done with them. I have no excuses, you have been warned...</p>
            </blockquote>





	'...Nothing's As Good!'

"So dish," said Willow, "who's the new hottie?"

"I met him in the cemetery, got attacked by a mob of vampires. He killed six without raising a sweat. Left me VERY grateful..."

"Some sort of demon?"

"He's more the strong silent type, like Oz," said Buffy, "but you'd be amazed what he can do with his body. He'll be here in a minute, see for yourself."

The bell rang. Willow went to the door and said "Buffy, someone left a tree here!"

"I am Groot..." said the tree.

"It's like Sid the dummy said," said Buffy, "'Once you go wood...'"

**End!**

Crossover with _Guardians of the Galaxy_. The quote at the end of this story and in its title comes from the Buffy episode _The Puppet Show_ , which features a possessed ventriloquist's dummy called Sid:

"...How about you and I do a little rehearsing on our own, honey? You know what they say: once you go wood, nothing’s as good!”


End file.
